Toroko Warriors/Fera
Fera is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the six playable third-party characters that can be downloaded for use in the game. While a strong and dutiful Terran with remarkable talent and strategy on the battlefield, she is a more benevolent person who kind of resents the idea of fighting against her will. Fera is a polite, social type of person, working very well with others. Fera is a balanced character, but this shouldn't fool anyone: Fera's statistics aren't actually rounded out, but the way she plays cleverly makes it look as if she has a balance of statistics. Her usage of her spear and shield give her amazing priorities in offense and defense, and her speed is vastly improved if her shield isn't out. A shining point for Fera is that she works very well with teammates, able to throw off enemies and keep her team healthy via taking care of outside threats. Playstyle While acknowledged in-game as a balanced character, Fera's statistics aren't actually evened out. Fera has high offense and defense but lacks a lot of speed, being one of the slower characters in the game. By withdrawing her spear and shield though, she gains a lot more speed at the cost of lowered offense and defense, respectively. It's easier to control Fera if both her spear and shield are out, for her heavy tools help Fera gain better footing on the battlefield. The way Fera's statistics shift around depending on if she's holding out her tools or not give her an advantage in being unpredictable. With her shield out, Fera cannot wall-jump or grab ledges thanks to the weight of her defensive plate. However, this shield is large and can reliably block the majority of the game's attacks. Only FINALEs and defense-piercing attacks can ignore the shield's effects. If her shield is withdrawn, it becomes much harder to defend yet she becomes significantly more athletic, able to use wall-jumps and grab onto ledges reliably. She can do triple jumps akin to Mario from Super Mario 64 and use much quicker attacks as the lack of her shield out enables her to go much faster. With her spear out, Fera becomes more difficult to maneuver thanks to its weight and length. Attacks with the spear though are generally quick and strong, and her aim with the spear is automatic, making her a very deadly fighter indeed. The spear also has a secondary usage as a defense, able to block attacks that come in contact with the spear as long as she's swinging it around. If the spear is withdrawn, her speed and control improve, but her offense drops severely as she won't have much to attack with other than her rather unreliable fist attack combos. Fera can withdraw and draw out her shield and spear by pressing down on the left and right bottom triggers, respectively. Her ability to control her own statistics by simply controlling whether her shield and spear are out or not makes her a tricky force on the battlefield, as she can do easy kills, blocks, and getaways within the press of a few buttons. She makes for a very powerful team core due to her undeniably strong presence on the battlefield and her varying strategies when battling opponents. One of Fera's main advantages on the battlefield is the fact that she makes for an amazing team leader. By pressing down on either bottom trigger, she'll dive her spear into the ground and glow a golden aura, requesting allies to her side. Allies that join Fera -- as well as Fera herself -- gain a boost of DETERMINATION, with all statistics raised by 10%. Allies that join Fera will not permanently have their stats boosted though, if they neglect Fera's actions or aren't quick enough, they'll receive stat drops and will be dropped from the group. If Fera's forces are disbanded, her stats reset to 1x. Using the left bottom trigger while Fera has some close allies will force her to point her spear towards the nearest opponent. If the allies don't get to attacking that opponent soon after she sends the command, their statistics will increase by 0.8x and will be disbanded from Fera's group. The ally that deals the finishing blow to a targeted opponent gains a small buff in stats by 1.1x. The one with the most increases becomes "crowned", and after seven kills the crowned one becomes permanently part of Fera's group and can participate in her FINALE attack. They keep their statistic boost of 1.7x throughout the rest of the match. The right bottom trigger will instead have Fera point her spear in a specified direction, telling her allies where to go. Before she executes the action, the player can quickly choose which opponent for them to chase down and the objective regarding them. She can tell players to chase down an enemy Leah and kill them before they heal some tough opponents or to simply capture the enemy's base. If the game detects that if the close allies aren't following her directions, they will again receive a stat increase of 0.8x and be disbanded from Fera's group once more. Despite her seeming complexity, Fera is actually pretty simple to play around with. Her spear attacks are automatic and it's very easy to point opponents in the direction she specifies, and just as easy to tell them what to do. The simple press of inner triggers defines what tools Fera has out, so changing her statistics isn't hard whatsoever either. However, while easy to control, Fera is best in the hands of a strategist, one that knows the weaknesses of the opposing team and one that knows how to use what they already have going for their own team. Fera works fine on her own, but heavily benefits from teamwork. Fera has her flaws though. While a lot of her gameplay mechanics are simple, one can easily muffle up Fera's controls when frustrated or when panicked. Her lack of varying attacks makes her a rather weak opponent when her spear is withdrawn, meaning that she'll have to rely on mediocre fist throws. Controlling a good Fera is hard too, one has to buy trust in a Fera player and they really have to know what they're doing in order to accomplish their goals. Fera works well on her own, but a real Fera is known to be working with teams and ensuring they'll make it towards success. A unique strength for Fera that only applies to this game is her DETERMINATION statistic. This increases with every enemy that she takes down herself and with every bit of help she can gain from her allies. It also increases sharply with every ally of hers that falls on the battlefield. The higher her DETERMINATION, the stronger her FINALE becomes. This is extremely important for Fera, as if she dishes out her FINALE too early in the match, it won't be very strong and is mediocre in comparison to the rest of the fighters' FINALEs. However, one that comes near the end of a bloody match will surely be extremely powerful. Fera's FINALE is Shield Rush, which is initially a rather average attack in comparison to other FINALEs. If the attack activates while no enemies or allies have fallen, the attack will be laughably mediocre. But as her DETERMINATION increases, the strength of the attack will become stronger and stronger, and will become 16x as strong by near the end of the match, where likely many allies and enemies will have fallen. For each ally that Fera has recruited, the attack's power continues to increase. Fera -- and any close allies -- will rush out at a foe and stun them with their arm/shield, then jab them brutally. If the attack is really strong, the anger will keep going from opponent to opponent until it dies out. Being reliant on good team-play, Fera can be a rather mixed bag. While boasting good statistics and forms, a good Fera player needs to be good with commanding her teammates around and taking down forces. Otherwise, a Fera player tends to be rather pointless when there are much better fighters for the offensive. That said, Fera is a powerful fighter and can be the key to success. Notable techniques Withdraw and Draw Out Using the inner triggers will switch in and out Fera's shield and spear. Stats change vastly when the player withdraws or draws out their tools, which can very easily be used to the player's benefit. Line Up By pressing down the bottom triggers, Fera will slam her spear into the ground and request others to join her, which leads to stat buffs for everyone who involves themselves as well as Fera. Command By hitting down the right bottom trigger, Fera can command her team where to go and what exactly to do. Hitting down the left bottom trigger has Fera force her close allies to attack the opponents that she points towards. Spear Charge By swinging up the right thumbstick as Fera stabs, she'll spin the spear to her side and strike it straight forward, piercing through shields, defense boosts, and varying other forms of defense. Spear Toss If the right thumbstick is held back then pushed forward, Fera will toss forward her spear towards the nearest opponent. She can't get her spear back until it hits something, but this can deal with persistent foes. Light Heal Pressing down on the right thumbstick allows Fera to regain 20% of her health using her adrenaline booster, and allies nearby heal by about 10%. This has a fairly long cooldown time factor and should be used in emergencies. Spear Beam Quickly swinging around the same right thumbstick clockwise or counter-clockwise has Fera fire off a sniper-like beam which can paralyze any target it hits, but for the most part it'll just deal quick and fairly reliable damage. Determination Boost Holding down the special attack button when still slowly charges Fera's DETERMINATION. Using this, she can help get her stat to boost to the highest possible: 255x power for her final attack, which means she can take down about 10 enemies with instant-kill attacks. Trophies ''Standard'' :"Fera is a calm and brilliant fighter on the battlefield. While ticked that she has to fight for her planet against her will, she is nonetheless great at commanding and strategizing no matter wherever she goes. Her great tactical prowess and knowledge in combat make her a very valuable ally to have in about any crisis. ''Alt'' :"Fera boasts a sheer amount of abilities, able to command her closest allies as she finds necessary and attack foes with blinding speed and moves. She is unpredictable too, making battling Fera even tougher than many others on the battlefield. Her DETERMINATION statistic is the most to be feared, for it powers her FINALE sharply." ''FINALE'' :"While laughably weak without enough DETERMINATION, this mediocre FINALE can become the strongest in the entire game when most allies and enemies are down. Known as Shield Rush, Fera and any close allies will dive towards opponent after opponent, stun them with a certain area of their body (or Fera's shield), then brutally beat them up." Alts Trivia Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages